Top Cow
The Top Cow universe is populated by demons, dimensional gates, ghosts and magic. Supers are generally enhanced humans from government, or private entrepreneurial projects. Both the mafia and the Yakuza are prominent forces. Sara's old precinct, the 18th, or "the One Eight" is in the roughest part of New York, where murders occur often. There is a reference to a time that no homicides were reported for two days straight, which the precinct took as a sign of the Apocalypse. Religious followers of God and Satan are prolific, with agents of both sides frequently showing up with their minions to do battle. Top Cow Productions (TCP) is an American comics publisher, a partner studio of Image Comics founded by Marc Silvestri in 1992. History During initial stages of Image Comics, Marc Silvestri shared a studio with Jim Lee, where he created his first creator-owned comic, Cyberforce, as part of Image's initial line-up. After setting up his own studio, Top Cow Productions, he expanded into other comics, launching Codename: Strykeforce, a new Cyberforce series and various spin-offs. The company attracted several professionals known across the industry, including artist Brandon Peterson, writer Garth Ennis and former Marvel staffer David Wohl. It also helped launch the careers of various writers and artists, such as Christina Z., Joe Benitez, Michael Turner and David Finch. Benitez, Turner and Finch have since worked for DC and Marvel Comics. In 1996, Top Cow briefly departed from Image during a power struggle with Image associate Rob Liefeld until Liefeld left the company shortly after. At the same time, Top Cow was abandoning superheroes and moving into a darker subsegment, the fantasy genre. New properties were Witchblade (where Turner had his first big success) and The Darkness (where Marc Silvestri returned to artist duties). Thanks to the success of Witchblade Top Cow was able to expand, adding to its line with titles that included The Darkness, Magdalena, Aphrodite IX, and others. Silvestri was heavily involved in training and developing new talent through the studio and Top Cow was known for a time for its "house style". In addition to company owned properties Top Cow has from time to time worked with creators to develop creator generated properties. These properties have included '' Turner's Fathom'' which eventually ended up at Aspen Comics; Joe's Comics, created exclusively for J. Michael Straczynski, which included Rising Stars, Midnight Nation, The Agency, and Obergeist. Top Cow is also known for bringing Tomb Raider's Lara Croft to comics, with various graphic novels written and drawn by some of the industry's best known creators, including Dan Jurgens, Paul Jenkins, and artist Andy Park. The cartoon Battle of the Planets is another licensed property in which Top Cow has invested, collaborating with cover artist Alex Ross. In 2006, Top Cow made a business agreement with Marvel Comics to use several of their licensed properties in their own series, with characters including Wolverine and the Punisher, appearing in crossovers (Darkness/Wolverine and Witchblade/Punisher). Also, as part of this agreement, several Top Cow artists are to provide art chores on various Marvel series, for example Tyler Kirkham completing Phoenix: Warsong and New Avengers/Transformers and Mike Choi completing X-23: Target X. At the 2007 San Diego Comic Con an announcement was made by Marvel Comics extending the deal into 2008. At the 2007 New York Comic Con it was announced that Top Cow will be one of the first major comics publishers to offer online distribution, through a partnership with IGN.com. The initial titles offered will be Tomb Raider #1-50, The Darkness #1-50 and Witchblade #1-50, at around $1 per issue. NYCC 07/D2: Hawkins corrects/clarifies Top Cow Digital Comics, February 25, 2007, Newsarama They have also announced a deal with Zannel to license their comics as mobile comics.BAM! KAPOW! BOOM! Zannel And Top Cow Team Up To Fight Mobile Boredom, September 14, 2007 Titles See also * Comics * Graphic Novel * San-Diego Comic-Con International * Angoulême International Comics Festival * Semic Comics * Image Comics Notes References *Top Cow: Then and Now 2: Q&A with Publisher Filip Sablik by Chris Arrant, Newsarama, June 25, 2008 *Top Cow: Then and Now 1: Q&A with President Matt Hawkins by Chris Arrant, Newsarama, June 24, 2008 * * External links *Top Cow - Official Site * *Image Comics - Image Comics Official Site Interviews *WEEK OF TOP COW: Marc Silvestri, Comic Book Resources, December 1, 2008 *WEEK OF TOP COW: Filip Sablik, Comic Book Resources, December 2, 2008 *WEEK OF TOP COW: Ron Marz & Phil Hester, Comic Book Resources, December 3, 2008 *WEEK OF TOP COW: Rob Levin, Comic Book Resources, December 4, 2008 *WEEK OF TOP COW: Matt Hawkins, Comic Book Resources, December 5, 2008 *The Future of Top Cow with Filip Sablik, Comic Book Resources, December 8, 2008 Category:Top Cow Productions Category:Publishers Category:Universes